This invention relates broadly to traction tables for treating back pain and other back problems. More specifically the invention is directed towards incline and tilting tables manually operated by the patient for home use.
Various therapeutic traction devises are known in the art. By way of example U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,681 describes a table that tilts to provide traction using a material between persons back and vinyl surface of table to reduce friction, while tilting, with legs over end of table and a waist harness as an anchor to apply traction force.
The prior art does not address proper breathing and relaxing back muscles to facilitate distraction in vertebrae and furthermore the art does not address stretching and/or traction/distraction as a preventative measure for back problems.
There is a need in the art to provide a therapeutic traction devise that is easy for a person to use at home or anywhere and can provide controlled mechanical traction for back pain as well as stretch back muscles as a preventative measure for back problems, with amount of force easily controlled by user, applied, intermittently, using an on-off cycle, or continuously.
The present invention overcomes problems associated with the prior art in that it uses the vinyl surface as an advantage, as the persons back sticking to the back support vinyl is anchoring upper body. Lower body is anchored to rolling or sliding carriage by way of pelvic harness. Simultaneous action of tilting, and carriage moving away from back support cause traction/distraction force with little effort of person, applied, intermittently, using an on-off cycle, or continuously. Further addressing method of breathing and relaxing back muscles during traction/distraction to effect vertebral distraction.